Perfect fit
by xxx sleeplessyaoiloverxxx
Summary: Danny isn't an average-sized man. He's toned, with a strong set of shoulders and a straight posture, but the average American male is 5.87ft and that makes Detective Williams a far cry from the average height.


Hi everyone! I decided to get out of my funk and write something...and this is the result of my unhealthy obsession with the Steve/danno fandom.

A.N: **Just want to put the disclaimers for my cover image. The artist's name is Ricochet-X, she's on deviantart, and she's just amazing. She was kind enough to lend me her work so I just want to thank her (and hope that I can use her art again in the future) and tell everyone to GO SEE HER PAGE ;)**  
Anyways as you already know I don't own any of the characters...sadly.  
Happy readings!

**Perfect fit**

Danny isn't an average-sized man. He's toned, with a strong set of shoulders and a straight posture, but the average American male is 5.87ft and that makes Detective Williams a far cry from the average height.

Steve thinks that's a hindrance for a total of 47 seconds (becoming commander meant he could give orders without having to think of being questioned, meeting Danny meant he had to deal with the only person in the world who didn't give a flying fuck about who he was) his supposed partner doesn't waste a second telling him that he didn't think all that greatly of Steve McGarrett either.

As of lately it's becoming almost ridiculous the way Steve couldn't ignore the small stuff. The way Danny's hands are smaller but just as capable, how when the blond is ranting about this or that new way "super-seal" found to blow something up Steve has to look down, the way when he puts his arm around his partner their bodies just seem to fit.

And now they're like this, Danny moaning, pinned to the wall unable to do much more than let Steve delve into his mouth like a hungry man, standing on the balls of his feet warping his arms around the mountain of a man that is Steve fucking McGarrett. His clothes rumpled, shoes thrown by the door, and heart racing.

Danny usually gives as good as he gets, but sometimes Steve does this…thing, it's like he stretches himself further into a giant and Danny feels so small, so precious. And when he's like this he doesn't complain, he barely speaks, just lets himself be dragged under the haze. So the brunet takes advantage.

Steve takes hold of Danny and easily lifts him of the ground, walks them up the stairs and into the bedroom, lays Danny carefully taking his socks, his pants, his shirt, his boxers and Danny just looks at him quietly, so fucking pliant.

He rushes over his own clothes like they're on fire, gets distracted a second by a stubborn sock, but looks up just in time to watch Danny shift, bending his legs at the knees – like a offering.

"_Jesus._" He sounds as breathless as Danny looks.

He falls on top of his lover, grinding his hips on Danny's just to feel his breath hitch and body arch up to him. He doesn't bother to ease his weight on top of the blond just lets his hands travel down, roaming the smaller body, squeezing the narrow hips before taking hold of Danny's legs and warping them around himself.

Grabbing Danny by the nape of the neck, he kisses him roughly he could keep at it the whole night, but he wants more, much more.

"Danny, look at me Danny." The underlying command doesn't go unnoticed, and Steve watches as those big blue eyes flutter open "I'm going to get off you and you're going to fetch the lube on the bathroom. When you come back I want you to sit on my lap so I can prepare you, understood?"

He can feel Danny shivering under him but he still expects an answer. He grips Danny's ass with bruising force and his met with a throaty moan.

"Y-yeah, o-ok I get it." Danny answers shakily.

Steve carefully gets up, ignoring the little whimper from below him, and watches as Danny walks to the bathroom and back, he makes himself comfortable against the headboard. Danny quietly straddles his legs and hands him the lube, his hands resting on Steve's chest.

He presses a finger on the blonds' entrance and – shit he has to take a deep breath, _so tight_ , he keeps on going, three fingers in and his other hand holding Danny steady. His fingers come loose with an obscene pop and Steve coats himself with whatever lubricant is left in his hand, he knows Danny likes to feel the dragging burn.

Easily enough he lifts Danny and slowly lowers him on his cock, he feels the head pressure past the tight ring, and he hears Danny gasp.

"Shit shit _shit!" _Danny curses as he lowers himself down "So fucking big…!" he almost screams as he finally gets all of it in.

And Steve's brain almost implodes; it hits him like a ton of bricks, no matter how many times they do this, Steve will always be too big, and that's so fucking hot it takes him a bit more time than necessary to calm down.

They start in a slow pace; going up all the way to the tip before sliding back down, but it doesn't take long for Steve to take hold of Danny and slam into him, making him cry out.

It hurts, he knows, but Danny doesn't ask him to stop, doesn't make a sound besides the tiny groans he's letting out. And then Steve strikes the spot inside of him that sets him on fire and Danny is screaming bloody murder, nails digging angry trails down Steve chest.

But again Danny is staring at him, blue eyes shiny with tears and unfocused, and he almost seems lost, like he doesn't know his own voice. And this completely _destroys _him_, _makes him feel like before Danny he didn't really know sex, and after Danny – fuck, there's no way there's going to be any _after_ Danny. This is it for him.

Before he knows it his grip on his lover's hips becomes bruising, and he's simply lifting him up and down on his cock, Danny crying out, whimpering and gasping for breath. This is harsh, mind blowing, the pace unforgiving and Danny's hole is clamping down on him like a vice when every other muscle on his body seems to have gone lax with exertion.

He knows they're both close to the edge so he plunges as deep, as hard, and as fast as he can, lets one of his hands travel around Danny's sweaty body, and just as he's slamming back in tugs at the swollen rim.

Just like that Danny is crying out his name while streaks of cum rush out of him, and Steve – Steve went fucking blind for a second or two as he cums, shooting so hard he has to bite on Danny's neck to muffle the impeding groan rushing out.

He takes him a second or two to rebut but Danny is already shifting on top of him, legs completely circling Steve's waist and harms locking securely around his shoulders, but he doesn't bother to pull out, and Steve smiles because he knows what's coming.

"I still think there's a special course on Seal school called 'how to fuck someone's brains off' because there's no way you learned how to do all this on your own. Shit, and here I was thinking I would die of old age." Danny says with such ease you wouldn't think he had been fucked senseless seconds before.

"Who knows…Besides I can't see anything wrong with dying like this?" Steve says with a smirk, arms holding Danny close.

"Yeah nothing wrong aside from the EMBARRASSEMENT and the fact that we will be one of those cases pathologist talk about on their unnecessary rants, and that Grace could never know how I died because this is infinitely worst that getting shot in the face and—"

Steve interrupts the rant with a kiss, certain that Danny will talk him out of his ears for this, but it's worth it.

"Now should we go for a bath?" he asks politely, but he's already sliding out of the bed, Danny still on top of him. It seems almost effortless the way he carries him.

He knows this is a fetish, and that could only add to the craziness that is Steve McGarrett, but in all fairness – although he'll never comment on it – he can feel Danny get hard against him as he pads towards the bathroom.

"God help me, you made me a freak like you." Danny says exasperated, knowing quite well the effect the size difference has in both of them.

"Aren't we the happy pair?" Steve says with a smirk.

"Shut up."

**Fin!**

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed yourself!


End file.
